


Friend Picnic

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: A short-one shot about the Dream Friends spending time together after Star Allies.





	Friend Picnic

_What do you do when the entire universe is at stake?_

Kirby skipped along the pathway happily, the friends he made along his journey happily chatting and laughing behind him. Ribbon floated around him, giggling as Adaeline panted a little, only to smile when King Dedede hefted her on his back and smiled at her.

_What can you do against someone who fights you so much, you have to kill their soul to finally end the menace?_

Gooey watched with wide-eyed wonder as Taranza made a shadowed Queen Sectonia appear above his head, before she vanished in a puff of smoke. He hopped up and down, cheering the assistant on as Magaloar approached. The magician held up his gloved hands, sparkles flying out.

_What can we call you, warrior of the stars? A hero? A savior?_

Meta Knight walked alongside his mirror counterpart, the two of them talking about setting up a duel in the future. Susie hopped along in her mech, eagerly asking if she could televise the fight. It would make them millions, she told them.

_Or do you wish to be something more to us? Something closer._

Rick approached Kirby, and the little puffball hugged his old friend happily, burying himself in the fur. The hamster hugged back, snuggling against his friend and chirping as Bandanna Dee unfurled a giant blanket. Daroach and Marx held up two picnic baskets, and Kirby looked over before squealing in delight.

_Do you want to become...a friend?_

The dream friends all sat down on the blanket, munching away at the food happily. The Mage Sisters huddled together, unsure of their inclusion. They were enemies only a few moments ago. Kirby walked over to them, sat down, and pushed some food in front of them. He beamed at them. They beamed back, and took the food.

It was a lovely day for a picnic, all that was said and done.


End file.
